Lost, The Past Returns
by Mai Naotaki
Summary: Andrew is unfaithful and Seiya stole Serena's heart? Why so much drama?
1. Dark and Stormy Weather

**Dark and Stormy Weather Part 1**

((AN: I've been writting or some time now but this is my oldest and first Sailor Moon Fanfiction My Inuyasha one is much better and longer.Well this is seperated into different sections with each of the characters playing a certain role. Please enjoy!))

It was a cold, dark and stormy night. All of Tokyo had lost their electricity leaving many stranded away from home. In a modern apartment across town two lovers are illuminated by candles as they sit on a couch in the living room.

"What a horrible storm" A tall young man says as he walks toward the sliding glass doors which lead to his balcony "I hope the others weren't caught in it"

"Darien, come back here!" The squeamish Serena insists as she holds one of the pillows close.

"Certainly you're not scared, Serena" As he says this thunder strikes in the back round. Before he knows it his gorgeous blond girlfriend has jolted off the couch and into his arms "Oh Serena" He says as he strokes her back to calm her "You never have to be afraid when you're with me, I'll keep you safe" Serena looks up at him with her pearly innocent blue eyes and smiles.

"Oh Darien you always know what to say" Before long the two share an innocent passionate kiss never loosening from their loving embrace. As the kiss stops the lights turn back on. The two look out onto the balcony as the lights all over the city begin to turn on "It's breath taking"

"And so defenseless' Darien lets out a mournful sigh.

"But that's why we're here, to defend it from what may come"

"You're right . . . but how long do you think we can keep it safe?"

"As long as we have to" Darien makes his way to the coffee table and begins to turn off the candles.

"The storm I calming, you should call your parents and tell them you'll be home soon"

"Right" Serena gazes one last time out onto the city. She still can't believe that this city will one day be the great city of Crystal Tokyo, where she and Darien would rule as Neo-Queen Serenity and King Endimium. It is hard to believe what the future has in store for them. Now almost eighteen years old can Serena deal with new enemies, love and new responsibility? Across town from Darien's apartment in the Crown Game Arcade, where the electricity hadn't arrived yet, Lita and Andrew had been left stranded. Lita is sitting by on of her favorite games, leaning her back where the controls are.

"It's never going to stop" Lita says as she looks over at Andrew, who is standing and looking out the glass doors.

"Don't say that" Andrew walks toward Lita and sits beside her.

"Well it's true"

"So where were you going earlier?"

"Home"

"I see. You should have stayed there instead of going out on a day like this"

"I know but we had a study group session today at Raye's and I really needed the help"

"Ah right . . ." The situation had gotten worse both Andrew and Lita felt utterly uncomfortable with each other after last summer.

"Sooo . . . how's Rita?"  
"She's fine . . . she called last night . . . said she had tons of work"  
"It must be exciting to be in a foreign country." Lita shifts and looks over at Andrew and straight into his eyes for the first time since last summer. "Andre" Lita says in a loving voice.

"Please don't" she looks away and with his left hand he turns her face to him.

"You won't even hear me out?"  
"I'm with Rita"

"You're breaking my heart"  
"I'm sorry . . . Last summer was great but I felt so horrible when Rita came to visit. I wanted to tell her so badly . . . I love her Lita . . . I couldn't break her heart"  
"I don't need any explanations . . . I understand" Lita stands up and begins to walk toward the door "Good bye"

"Lita it's pouring out!" he runs to her and stops her in place.

"I don't-" Andrew swings her to face him and kisses her.

'Why did things come to this?' Lita thinks as Andrew and her kiss. Lita pushes him back, but not so hard as to hurt him. She wipes a tear from her now flushed cheeks. "Good night Andrew" Lita says and runs out of the arcade. She runs and runs never remembering she left her umbrella, rain coat and books behind. Now soaking wet she sits on a bench in the park. As the rain drips down her face mixing with her heartfelt tears. She curls up on the bench and hugs her knees and holds them close to her resting her forehead on her knees. She knew she'd get sick but she needed to get away from Andrew. Soon the rain dropped less and less, she could feel it on her skin. When she looks up he street lights at the end of the park are on and most of the buildings surrounding the park have their lights back. She stands up and embarks in her slow voyage home.  
"Here Serena" Darien says as he and Serena stand in the parking lot in his building.  
"Thanks" Serena takes a helmet from his hand and puts it on. Darien sits on his bike and patiently waits for Serena to sit as well. After about a minute Serena sits and holds on to his waist. He starts up his bike and rushes out with a squeal from Serena "Darien Slow down!"  
"Heh . . . " Darien soon stopped in front of Serena's house. After parking his bike and taking off his helmet he walked Serena to her front door. Her mom quickly opened the door.  
"Hi Mrs. Tsukino"  
"Good evening Darien. Come in out of the rain you two" She herds them inside and the two sit in the living room with Serena's parents and her brother Sammy, because her mother wouldn't let Darien go home. To much of his protest he bunked with Sammy that night, that horrible Saturday night.

**END SESSION **


	2. The Blind Date From Hell

**Session 2: The Blind Date From "Hell"**

((AN: This fic was just written to take a little stress off the actual story. This whole date was something that happened to a friend of mine. ENJOY!))

It has been one week since the horrible storm. Lita was home sick all week and Andrew had sent her stuff over with Elizabeth, his younger sister. Friday, Mina bragged all day about her blind date. Raye and Michelle had set up the blind date but would not utter a word about who it was. All the two would say is that they have a lot in common. The doorbell rings and Mina storms out of her room wearing beige caprice and a white tank top with white sneakers. She stands by the door waiting for the second ring. She eyes her mother watching her close by.

"So what's his name?"

"I already told you mom, it's a blind date"

"Does this mean our father and I have to interrogate him?"

"Please no!" The doorbell rings once more.

"Aren't you going to open he door?"

"Once you leave"

"Ah fine, I'll meet him later" Mina waits until her mother leaves and quickly opens the door.

"Yaten! What are you doing here?"

"Gah! Raye and Michelle set me up . . . I didn't know it was with you"

"Uh . . . shall we go?"

"I guess" And the two are off. They get into Yaten's car and that's when it starts, Yaten's blind date from hell. They go off to dinner and Mina never stops talking. She talks all during dinner and all during the late movie. She doesn't even stop talking when hey take a walk in the park "Mina, you're a great girl, and-"  
"You know we should do this again" At this point Yaten's face turns pale and he stops. Mina stops as well and faces him "What's wrong?"

"Uh nothing . . ."

"So, next Saturday?"

"Isn't that Raye's birthday? Aren't you going to the party?"

"It slipped my mind. We should go together as a date then"

"Um" Yaten begins to walk and Mina joins him "I guess, it's ok" They walk to Yaten's car and head to Mina's. Yaten, now glad the night is over, takes Mina to her front door. "Good night"

"I had a blast" Mina kisses him on the cheek making him blush. This also made him think the date wasn't so horrible.

"Yeah me too" As he says this Mina's mom opens the front door.

"Mom!"  
"Oh is this your date?" Mina's mom shakes Yaten's hand.

"It's a pleasure to meet you my name is Yaten"

"Oh from that group Mina likes"

"Yeah"

"Come on in" Poor Yaten spends two hours with Mina's parents and when Mina walks him to the door and apologizes all he does is a chuckle and kisses her on the lips good night

**End Session**


	3. Trouble in Paradise

**Trouble in Paradise**

April 12, a day both Serena and Darien will remember. It's a bright and sunny day. The sun is beaming into the classroom of Serena's high school as she's dazed. Seiya who is sitting behind her glances over at her and smiles to see the transcendent blond looking out the window. He passes her a note and smiles as she jolts in her seat. Serena takes the note and opens it, it reads: 'Serena, meet me on the roof sometime during lunch. We have to talk.' Serena takes her blue pen from her book bag and writes back: 'Seiya, I can't' Serena refolds the paper and passes it back. By the end of the period Seiya convinces her to meet him on the roof. After her English Class Serena goes to lunch. She eats with Mina, Amy and Lita but doesn't utter a word about Seiya. She goes off and tells them she has something to do. When she reaches the roof she sees Seiya, standing with his foot on the ledge and his hand on the fence, as he looks out onto the school yard. 'Wow sexy' Serena thinks with a giggle. "Seiya"

"I've been waiting for you" he turns to face her and smiles.

"I'm sorry I took so long"  
"It's alright Odango"

"Don't call me that Seiya!"

"Heh," Seiya takes Serena into his arms and kisses her. Serena can't help but kiss him back. When the slow kiss turns fierce Serena feels weak and wraps her arms around his neck tipsy toeing a little more and pulling him down. When the kiss is over they separate and Seiya smiles "Serena, I want to be with you"  
"But"  
"Darien . . . is a great guy but I can be a better boyfriend"  
"Hmm"

"Odango, give me a chance"  
"Alright" After school Serena passes by Darien's apartment but he's not home. She sits down on the floor and waits. After awhile she dozes off as she leans on the wall. Soon Darien arrives and smiles as he sees her on the floor. He opens the door and carries her inside. He places her on the bed but as he leaves she wakes up "Darien"  
"Oh" he sits on the bed and smiles "Hello Serena" He kisses her on the cheek

"You took long"  
"I had things to do. If I had known you would be here I would have hurried."  
"It's alright"

"What are you doing here anyway?"

"We have to talk" so she breaks it to him and it's all over . . . To Darien this is just a faze that she is going through and he will let it ride out. She tells him about Seiya and about the kiss they shared.

"Not many girls would tell their boyfriends all of that"

"Ex-boyfriend, Darien you're my ex-boyfriend"  
"Serena"

"Darien, we can't live our lives following the past. You told me that once"

"I understand . . . but . . . what about Rini and Crystal Tokyo?"

"Who says that can't be in the future if we don't stay together?"

"That makes no sense"

"I've made up my mind" Serena gets out of bed and leaves the bed room. Darien waits but then he jolts but she's gone. He goes out to the balcony and watches Serena run out of the building.

"So this is the end . . . I knew it would come. . . . I hope he'll make you happy my princess. I hope you can spread your wings.

**End Session**


	4. A Dream Come True

**A Dream Come True **

**AN: For this session I wanted to focus on a something just a little different so here it is. Also that song that 'Heaven Sent' sings is 1000 words from Final Fantasy X2**

"I can't believe the Star Lights are letting me perform!" Mina exclaims as she applies her make up.

"It's a great opportunity" Lita says as she combs her hair.

"It took me all night to finish off the song I wanted to sing"

"I can only imagine."

"I'm glad Raye helped me put my feelings into words . . . . Hey Lita"

"Yeah?"

"Why have you been so gloomy these past two weeks?"

"No reason . . . my master is sick so I haven't trained . . . . It's just that I have a lot of suppressed energy"

"Or feelings"

"Mina, don't"

"You've changed a lot since last summer . . . is it-"

"Hey Mina I don't know what to wear tonight for the concert . . . or tomorrow for Raye's party. Will you help me?" Lita stops combing her hair.

"Uh I guess" Mina stands and heads toward her closet. She opens the closet and pulls out a beautiful short pink dress "For tonight"

"It's beautiful!"

"Put it on" Lita gets dressed and Mina does Lita's hair Kikyo style. They meet up with the gang at Raye's place and are picked up at the entrance by Taiki, Yaten and Seiya (The Star Lights) Amongst the group are Lita, Amy, Mina, Michelle, Amara, Raye, Chadd, Serena, Trista, Darien, Elizabeth and Andrew. Before the concert the gang is back stage, where Andrew can't keep his eyes off Lita. Darien on the other hand tries to avoid Serena and spends time with Elizabeth.

"Everyone we'll see you after the concert" Seiya says as he and the other Star Lights leave to their dressing rooms.

"I'm so nervous" Mina says.

I would be too if I were performing in front of millions of people all by myself"

"Raye, you're not helping!" Everyone laughs, but Mina "Come on you guys be a little more helpful!"

"We're going to our seats. Good luck Mina" Amara says with a chuckle as she, Darien, Elizabeth, Amy, Chadd and Serena head toward their seats together.

"You know you could always picture everyone in their underwear, it always works for me"

"Now that's just disturbing Andrew"

"Don't worry I never picture you in your underwear Lita" The two walk off leaving Raye, Mina and Michelle together.

"I don't know how picturing people in their underwear will help. Do what I do when I perform. Pretend you're at home in front of a mirror or pretend you're in your special place" Michelle says

"That's a great idea . . . but it would be easier with one of you there with me . . . What do you say?" Mina puts puppy dog eyes.

"You're such a child Mina. I don't sing but Raye does and she did help you write the words. I mean imagine if I went out there-"

"But you can go out with us!" Raye exclaims "A violin is just what this song needs and you helped write the music"

"Crap" Michelle mutters

"Then it's settled! I'll tell the announcer that . . . what should we call ourselves" Mina says.

"Does it really matter?" Michelle asks

"Duh!" Mina and Raye say in unison

"Hmm how about Heaven Sent?"

"Great!" The two say in unison once more.

"Alright then tell the announcer that Heaven Sent will open for the Star Lights" Michelle says.

The lights turn off on stage and the head lights turn on. The announcer comes out to the center of the stage. "Welcome everyone tonight we have a special treat for you all. Opening tonight's show is a new group called Heaven Sent who are the Star Light's personal friends. Let's welcome them" Mina enters the stage first and stops at the farthest microphone, then came Michelle with her violin, followed by Raye. The audience claps and the scouts and the others cheer from loudly from the front row. The announcer gets off stage and Mona lets out a giggle which makes everyone chuckle.

"Wow, I never imagined I would be up here one day. This is truly a dream come true for us and an honor" Mina says and blue and pinkish lights are spread around, the music starts.

"I know that you're hiding things using gentle words to shelter me" Raye sings as they sway and Michelle starts to play the violin.

"Your words were like a dream" Mina sings. "But dreams could never fool me not that easily"

"I acted so distant then didn't say good bye before you left but I was listening" Michelle sings to Amara's surprise.

"She's not that bad" Amara says to Darien who is beside her.

"Not one bit"

"Raye looks hot" Chadd says from the other side of Amara making her snicker and look Raye up and down, twice, before returning her gaze to Michelle. Serena hums through bit of the song with Trista.

"A thousand words call out through the ages they'll fly to you even though I can't see I know they're reaching you suspended on silver wings. Oh a thousand words a thousand embraces will cradle you making all of your weary days seem faraway they'll hold you forever" The three sing in unison ad the crowd goes wild.

"Wow how wonderful!" Amy says with great excitement.

"I wish I could sing like them" Elizabeth tells Darien who is beside her.

"Oh a thousand words" Raye sings

"A thousand words" Michelle sings in a sort of timid echo.

"Have never been spoken" Raye continues

"OOO" Michelle smiles after this

"They'll fly to you they'll carry you home" Mina and Raye sing in unison.

"Carry you home" Mina and Michelle sing in unison

"And back into my arms suspended on silver wings" Raye and Michelle sing in unison

"On Silver Wings!" Mina's voice raises in an echo and the crowd goes wild. The song goes on until Mina closes the song "OOO A thousand words"

'Heaven Sent' which is I didn't tell you before is the name of the "group m and DeathByEnnui had once like in 8th or 7th grade goes off stage with an encore. The 'Star Lights' get on stage and the audience acts as though the three are Gods. "Thank you for the warm welcome everyone." Taiki says

"This concert is dedicated to my dear sweet girlfriend Serena" Seiya says finding her and waving.

"I should have been a singer" Darien mutters to Elizabeth and she giggles

"Oh Darien" The concert is a success and the last number the 'Star Lights' and 'Heaven Sent' sing together. After the concert the entire group goes to an after party. They don't get home until at least 5:00 Am. April 17, Raye's my birthday too! party will be either very quiet and everyone will be sleeping instead of dancing, or no one will show up.

**END SESSION**


	5. Happy 19th Birthday Raye!

**Happy 19th Birthday Raye**

((AN: I guess the only reason I wrote something about Raye's birthday and not any of the others is because we share the same birthday. Isn't that grand? Even so I find that I have more in common with Lita))

As much as Raye stressed about not wanting a party Chadd still insisted and won the battle. All week, except Friday, Chadd worked day and night to have the perfect party for his beloved Raye. He even wrote her a song. April 17, 2003 the party of the year. Chadd didn't go to bed after the concert he stayed up and put up banners. He helped the dj get the booth up and running. Good thing the girls arrived at 3:00 pm with the cake and food. Chadd forbad Raye from entering or passing by the party area "Poor Chadd he'll loose his mind if he keeps at it" Michelle tells Amy as the two observe him from a distance.

"If you ask me he already lost it" Amy and Michelle chuckle as they arrange the flowers.

"Oh Amy, you truly are cruel" Amy blushes and giggles.

"Hey has anyone seen Andrew?" Elizabeth calls out as she approaches the group.

"I saw him and Lita walk off together, why are you looking for him?" Mina asks as she arranges the centerpiece.

"Rita is at our apartment"

"WHAT?" Mina, Amara, Amy and Michelle yell in unison.

"She's here for the weekend since she couldn't find us last night she went to a hotel"

"Oh man . . . does she know that he's here Elizabeth?" Michelle asks

"I didn't tell her. I wanted to avoid her finding him with Lita"

"Wait . . . am I missing something?" Serena asks in her dense manner.

"Andrew and Lita are in love, duh" Mina states and Serena's eyes open wide.

"WHAT?"

"Yeah but my brother is in denial'

"So he won't leave Rita?" Serena asks.

"He's afraid of change" Amy says

"What an idiot"

"Serena!" Elizabeth yells in shock and everyone laugh "Well you are right"

"So did anyone see where they went?" Amy asks.

"Nope . . ." Serena says

"I'll find them" Michelle says and she goes off. Meanwhile, Lita and Andrew are sitting under a cherry blossom tree near the temple.

"I have a bad feeling"

"Oh Lita you sound like Raye more and more each day"

"I'm being serious Andrew" Andrew holds her in his arms

"I would never let anything happen to you as long as you're in my arms"

"You do know that I would most likely save you"

"Yeah I know, but you could let me be the romantic one every once and awhile" The two begin to laugh. The two separate when they see Michelle "What's up Michelle?"

"Your sister is looking for you she says it's an emergency" Michelle says.

Andrew left the temple heading toward his apartment with his sister. The party soon started. Raye is shocked when she sees the area. "Where is Chadd?" she asks at some point.

"He's preparing for your present" Amy says.

"What do you mean preparing?" Raye asks as she's pulled out to dance by Taiki before she can get her answer. Hotaru arrives with Trista at that very moment. Andrew shows up at the party with Rita and Elizabeth as well. Lita spots them and keeps her distance. She ends up hanging out with Luna Serena's black female cat Artemis Mina's white male cat and with Yaten. Lita eyes Andrew all night long as Rita hangs from Andrew's arm as though he's her trophy.

"Hey Raye" Chadd says from the dj booth as he stands there with a microphone and his guitar. "This song is my present to you" Raye sits by Chadd and everyone else finds a seat . He begins to sing. It starts off by him singing a slow melody which leads into a rock metal song "Raye with out you I would die!" He sings and all the lights flicker. Chadd stops singing.

"Perhaps you will die my dear boy" a crackly voice says. Everyone looks around but nothing is seen. Suddenly everyone at the part not the scouts or Chadd including Serena begin screaming.

"Monsters!" People yell as they run from the taunting beasts.

"Nehelenia" Trista says spotting the one responsible for all of the chaos. All of the scouts line up in a roughish manner.

"I sense she's as evil as she was the last time we fought her, if not more. But she's not alive. Somehow someone must have summoned her from the dead . . . she is just a corpse" Raye says.

"I was insulted and hurt when I wasn't invited so I decided to crash it" Nehelenia says in a wicked tone. The monsters stop terrorizing the remaining guest and they line up behind Nehelenia.

"Raye! You have to get out of here!" Chadd yells grabbing Raye and pulling her away "Let's go everyone!" Chadd is shocked because no one budges and only Serena looks terrified.

'Chadd let me go"

'Raye-"

"Go see how gramps is. I have work to do" He releases her.

"Go ahead we'll take care of her" Hotaru says

"But" Raye takes out her transformation pen

"Maaars Crrystal Pooower!" She transforms and shocks Chadd. "Go" he does so. Raye looks at Nehelenia " I won't have evil forces near our temple! You must be vanished!"

"Careless" Amara says spotting guests hiding

"Let's do this" Nehelenia says challenging Raye and the others.

"You asked for it! Now let's see how much you enjoy it. Meet your death! Uranus Star Power!" Amara yells out in rage accepting the challenge.

'Neptune Star Power!" Michelle yells

"Pluto Star Power!" Trista yells

"Saturn Star Power!" Hotaru yells

"Juuupiter Crrrystal Pooower!" Lita chants

"Veeenuus Crrrystal Pooower!" Mina chants

"Meeercury Crrrystal Pooower!" Amy chants

"Healer" Yaten screams

"Fighter" Seiya screams

"Maker" Taiki yells

"Transform!' Seiya, Yaten and Taiki scream on complete unison.

"Moooon Crrrystal Pooower!" Serena calls out and they all transform. Darien transforms as well with the rose he retrieved from inside his jacket.

"Bound by the Olympus I am Sailor Uranus"

"Bound by the Olympus I am Sailor Neptune"

"Bound by the Olympus time will tell I am Sailor Pluto"

"Sailor Star Fighter"

"Sailor Star Healer"

"Sailor Star Maker"

"I am Sailor Mars"

"Sailor Mercury"

"Sailor Saturn"

"Sailor Venus"

"Sailor Jupiter"

"I am Tuxedo Mask"

"And I am Sailor Moon!

"And in the name of the moon we will punish you!" They all say in unison and at once get into fighting stances.

"Your routine is getting old ladies and so predictable. Oh and I could've done with out the introductions"

"Okay which one of you wants to be barbecued first?" Raye asks the fiends as she prepares to use her fire attacks.

"As cocky as ever" Nehelenia says with a chuckle The scouts are now in an intense battle with Nehelenia's monsters. Lita doesn't want to waste her time on the fiends so she heads straight for Nehelenia. "Jupiter Thuundeer Draagon!" Lita attacks Nehelenia but misses.

"Foolish girl!" Nehelenia attacks with a very strong beam.

"Lita!" Andrew jumps between the attack and Lita "Ahhhhh!" he yells as he's zapped and falls to the ground. Lita runs to him as he hits the ground. "Are you . . . alright my love?"

"Andrew" She says now misty-eyed and takes him into her arms " Why do you always have to be the hero?"

"Lita." She begins to cry "I told you I'd save you one day" he chuckles and passes out

"Nehelenia, you bitch! I'm gonna mangle you and chew you up! Taste my thunder!" Lita places Andrew down and makes her way over. Thunderous energy surrounds her as she approaches. They begin to fight both giving it their all.

"I thought you weren't going to be a challenge . . . hmm you'll get your fight all right! Comin' at ya Sailor girl!" Meanwhile the others are fighting the fiends.

"Mercury Aqua Rhapsody!" Amy calls out

"Dream Scream!" Trista attacks "Damn a miss!"

"Deep submerge!" Michelle chants "Direct hit!"

"I don't have time to play around with you Sailor girl" Nehelenia says. Dark clouds of smoke fill the area. The girls cough as the smoke gets stronger. When it goes away Nehelenia and her fiends are gone. The breathless Lita is now on her knees with her palms on the floor.

"Lita!" the girls yell in unison as they run to her and help her up.

"I'm fine . . . check on Andrew" A few of the girls do so. Lita looks over to the cherry blossom trees and sees Rita standing there in shock "Are you alright Rita?" Lita approaches her.

"I'm fine. You should check on Andrew"

"Let's go together"

"I don't . . . " she looks away "Andrew would never call me his love or even risk his life for me"

"Rita-"

"He risked himself even though you have all this power. I had my suspicions before but now I know he truly loves you. He belongs with you Lita"

"Rita-"

"I have to go . . . Take care of him. Oh and don't worry your secret is safe " She leaves

"She's breaking up with him?" Amara, who was eavesdropping, asks as she approaches.

"I guess" Everyone turns back into their civilian clothes. They begin to clean up with the remaining guest, after making Luna erase their memories of the girls being scouts. Chadd and Andrew's memory aren't wasn't erased, though Chadd now is very quiet as he helps out. Hotaru heals Andrew as he lays still unconscious on two chairs that were placed side by side for him.

"The wall is gone!" Raye screams.

"Oh well we needed to remodel anyway" Raye's gramps says. He needed a line They all continue to clean. After some time Lita goes off into the temple when she returns she has a cake.

"We might as well take a break and enjoy this cake I made with love" NOT THAT KIND OF LOVE Raye blushes as Lita says this and they all begin to sing. After they pig out on cake Raye pulls Chadd aside.

"I'm sorry you couldn't finish your song"

"It's alright . . .if my guitar wasn't wrecked I'd finish it now . . . Raye . . . what should I call you?"

"Not Sailor Mars" she chuckles "Just your girlfriends" They smile and share a sweet kiss.

**END SESSION **


	6. Surprise Attack!

**Surprise Attack! **

April 21, 2003. Sometimes it's better to let things run its course but sometimes it better to do something about it. After school Serena usually waits for Seiya in the front of the building. Today when she exits the building she sees Darien leaning against his red car he just picked it up from the shop "Serena!" he called out and she approached him

"Hey Darien. What are you doing here?"

"We need to talk"

"Darien I-"

"Serena . . . I thought I could let things be but I can't . .. I miss you"

"Oh Darien" She says sort of lovingly and heart felt.

"Serena!" Seiya and Mina call out before realizing she is talking with Darien.

"What is he doing here?" Seiya asks Mina angrily and the two approach them.

"Seiya, Mina" Darien says greeting them

"Oh hey Darien thanks for coming to pick me up like I asked" Mina says, Darien plays along and the two get in the car. Seiya puts his arm around Serena as they drive off. "What were you thinking?"

"That I want my princess back"

"You cant take what's already taken"

"Seiya didn't follow that rule"

" . . . she'll come back to you. She always does you two are meant to be" About five minutes pass and the two just look out at the road as they drive.

"So where are we going?"

"To the beach I think we both need some peace and quiet to think"

"Good idea"

"I honestly don't understand why Serena left you so abruptly"

"Maybe Seiya brain washed her"

"You really think so?" Mina asks innocently

"No" He chuckles "He's a good guy. He just followed his heart"

"You're such a girl Darien"

"I recent that comment" Mina giggles. They soon arrive at the beach. They walk down the board walk toward the shore. They sit side by side on the sand of coarse "Its a bit chilly Do you want my jacket?"

"No, I'm fine"

"Mina, you know I was thinking that maybe I should move on"

"Are you ready to?"

"I have to try and forget"

"So who do you have in mind?"

"The reincarnation of the goddess of love"

" O.O um . . .?""You Mina"

"OOO" He chuckles and turns to look at her. He wraps his strong firm arms around her fragile slim body.

"Mina, show me what the goddess of love has to offer" Darien lays Mina on the sand and kisses her. As the two lay there entangled in their kiss they hear a high pitched scream. The kiss stops as the two cover their ears in pain.

"Damn it! . . . Can't we have one moment of relaxation?" Both her and Darien stand up, looking around, but the source of the scream is nowhere in sight. The scream stops.

"No one is around" The scream starts again and the two drop to their knees covering their ears as the scream gets louder. Suddenly a figure stands before them

The scream gets higher and stronger. Soon Darien and Mina fall to the ground and feel paralyzed. They are able to look at their attacker "Ne-Ne-he-lenia" Darien struggles to say. Good thing Mina has her communicator because it sends a counter against Nehelenia's attack, and a distress signal to the scouts closest to their location. The counter pushes Nehelenia away and the paralyses lifts from the two and they stand, Darien takes a red rose from the inner pocket of his jacket. Mina takes out her transformation pen from the red bow on her hair. "Veenus Crrystal Poower!" Both Mina and Darien transform.

"I hope you two can put up a better fight then last time" Nehelenia says.

Oh don't worry because we're an invincible team, the likes you've never seen!" Darien says as he and Mina stand side by side in fighting stances.

"She needs a hobby" Mina says "Venus Love Chain Encircle!" A gold chain of hearts wraps around Nehelenia's body and she screams. Tuxedo Mask throws five red roses. The reaction of the roses and Venus's chain makes a fiery attack. This attack doesn't exist, I don't think we hmm we need a name for it and it needs a blessing

"It burns!" Nehelenia screams and the chain withers. Nehelenia falls to her knees "Foolish children!" She throws the same attack right back at them. They fall unconscious on the ground. "Weaklings" She begins to approach the bodies "Now to absorb their energy for the boss"

"Uranus World Shaking!" Nehelenia jumps back avoiding the attack "Bound by the Olympus I am Sailor Uranus!"

"Bound by the Olympus I am Sailor Neptune!"

'Bound by the Olympus time will tell I am Sailor Pluto!" Trista, Michelle and Amara are in their fighting poses.

"Oh I see the cavalry has arrived" Nehelenia says as she starts the intense fight. The three throw good blows, especially Amara. When Nehelenia feels in danger she vanishes.I'm too tired to go into a real battle scene plus mine suck anyway I don't have _writers lingo_ like Mako has sadly

"What a coward" Amara says as they approach Mina and Darien

"Are they alright?" Michelle asks as Trista examines them.

"They'll be fine but we should get them home so Hotaru can heal their wounds."

"Right" Between the three of them they put Darien in the back seat of his car, and Mina in the back of Amara's car

"I'll drive Darien there" Trista says

"Alright" Amara says and the three get in the cars and they drive off. In the passengers seat Michelle looks back at Mina

"She looks so _angelic_"

"Don't get any ideas Michelle" Amara starts laughing

"Besides she's with Yaten and I wouldn't want to make you jealous"

"Shhh she might hear you" Amara says with a smile "She can't know he's going to ask her out"

**END SESSION**


	7. The Calm

**The Calm  
Author's note: Ohh the html on this page is iffy XD sorry won't fix it XD go ahead hate me!**

"You know I heard Nehelenia attacked Mina and Darien yesterday." Taiki tells Amy, Serena and Lita as they walk down the street in their school uniforms.  
"Is Darien-I mean are they alright?" Serena asks timidly.  
"They're fine. They stayed home to rest up."  
"I don't understand who could've resurrected Nehelenia." Lita says.  
"Do you think Galaxia is at it again?"  
"No, Amy we extracted Chaos from her and she returned home." Lita says  
"Um, you guys I'll see you later" Serena says running off.  
"She's going to him" Taiki says.  
"Probably" Amy says.  
"It was about time"  
"What's that supposed to mean Taiki?"  
"Well, Lita, Darien and Serena belong together something Seiya doesn't understand" The three stop in front of the 'Crown Game Arcade' Lita hesitates. She hasn't seen Andrew since last time  
"Maybe they'll get back together" Lita says nervously trying to continue to walk.  
"Hey where are you going?" Taiki asks as he and Amy take her by each of her arms and drag her inside. she had no time to react w  
"You two are cruel" Lita looks around but doesn't see Andrew, the three sit by a set of games. They begin to play. from let game to the right is Taiki, Amy and Lita  
"Yes we know" Amy says with a giggle.  
"Hey who's that?" Taiki asks looking right.  
"Wow he's exactly like my ex boyfriend" I wanted to actually set her up on a blind date but I said forget it  
"That's Andrew's older brother Joe" Joe? I'm not sure he's real I remember Elizabeth mentioning that she left her brother Joe at the airport once Amy says.  
"Andrew is better looking"  
"Why thank you" omg Andrew says from behind Lita while kissing her cheek. Amy and Taiki sneak away catching Lita's eye.  
"Andrew-I-um"  
"You've been avoiding me, why?"  
I've just been busy"  
"You know Rita left me"  
"Yes, I know"  
"Ah, Elizabeth told you?"  
"No Rita did"  
"Oh . . . well I was thinking maybe we should . . . well I was thinking maybe we should . . . well you know" Meanwhile . . .  
"Amy" Taiki says as they sit at the cafe where Elizabeth Andrews's sister works at.  
"What's wrong?" Amy asks looking up from her book "Are you alright?"  
"I'm fine but . . .Kakyuu, our princess is calling Seiya, Yaten and myself home for some time." Amy puts her book down.  
"How long?"  
"We don't know . . . Artemis and Luna are coming with us"  
"Do you have to go?"  
" Unfortunately"  
"Hmm . . . I'll miss you"  
"I'll miss you too runt' Meanwhile.  
"What brings you over?"  
"I wanted to see how you were Darien"  
"Did you go see Mina?" he asks as he sits on the couch.  
"I just came from her house" She says sitting as well.  
"Here" he hands her something.  
"My locket"  
"You gave me your star locket so I would always remember you . . . have it back . . . I want to forget"  
"Darien" she says teary.  
"Why should our whole lives be guided by what happened in the past?"  
"Darien"  
"You should go to your boyfriend"  
"I was wrong . . . I shouldn't have left you"  
"It's too late now"  
"No it's not!" Serena bursts into tears "I love you Darien"  
"Serena" Darien takes her into his arms "I love you more then anything Serena"  
"Thank you"  
"Serena" Meanwhile.  
"Hey Lita let's go talk in the back, I'll take a break"  
"Alright"

"It'll be a treat for the people back home to see talking cats"

"I'm sure the two will enjoy it as much as your people"

"I hope so"

"Taiki . . . will you write to me?"

"o.O;;; That's something I would never imagine you asking me to do especially with your problem with love letters"

"Taiki" Amy blushes "I wasn't asking for a love letter . . . I just want to know every detail from your trip home"

"There's no way for them to reach you"

"You can hold onto them and give them to me when you return"

"Alright then" he picks up his glasses and puts them on. He picks up his book "I'll write every day then"

"Ok" Amy giggles taking a sip of her coffee and then returning to her own book.

"On one condition"

"What's that?"

"I want you to write ever day about how much you miss me and how much you want me to come home" Amy giggles.

"I suppose I can deal with that" Meanwhile . . .

"So Lita do you think we can get together?" Andrew looks at Lita with his anxious pearly eyes and she nods.

"You know when you look at me like that I feel as though you can see past my flaws, my fears and imperfections . . . I feel as though you can see the true me"

"Lita you know you are my world" he hugs her "there is no flaw fear or imperfection that could change that because you're perfect" The two kiss.

"Oh get a room" a manly voice says with a chuckle, both Lita and Andrew look his way.

"Lita this is my older brother Joe, Joe this is my girlfriend"

"Nice to meet you" The two say in unison as they shake hands.

"I've heard a lot about you"

"Joe don't"

"What are you scared he'll say Andrew?"

"Heh . . . how about we go get Elizabeth and go to dinner"

"Don't change the subject Andrew" Joe says.

"Yeah, besides we can't go to dinner if you're working"

"Lita don't you know Joe is my boss?"

"Every time he says that it gives me goose bumps"

"Heh, I guess we can go then if it's ok with you Joe" Lita says.

"Only if I can pay" Lita gives him a look

"Deal" Andrew ad Lita say in unison. The three exit the staff room. They leave the arcade after telling the staff. They head to the cafe in Joe's car. Lita offers to go get Elizabeth. She runs out of the car and into the cafe.

"Hey Lita!" Elizabeth says spotting Lita at the entrance and approaching. "What are you doing here?"

"Joe and Andrew are in the car they want to go to dinner so I came in to get you"

"Oh my shift is almost over. You missed Amy and Taiki just now"

"Really?"

"They were so serious and were reading books instead of holding hands they don't even look like a couple"

"Heh well that's just how they are" Meanwhile

"She's cute"

"Stop Joe"

"Well she is"

"Yes I know . . . she's a great cook"

"Ah, I see. She'll be a great house wife then and with hips like that-"

"She's going to own a restaurant and if she did marry me one day I would not confine her to the four walls of a kitchen or a bedroom, so drop it." Joe starts laughing. He then spots the girls and starts the car.

"Alright then little brother" When the girls get in they go eat, having a good time.

**END SESSION**


	8. Farewell Stars

**Farwell Stars**

Two weeks later on October 13, 2003. Seiya, Taiki and Yaten are about to return to their own planet. Seiya and Serena had broken up two weeks ago, and Serena was back with Darien. Serena is in her bedroom with Luna. "I know I shouldn't be going now that Nehelenia is back"

"It's ok we'll be fine Luna"

"Serena, you must fight this evil monster or the whole universe will cease to exist"

"Yes . . . I know"

"Serena, are you alright?"

"I'm going to miss you" Serena hugs her black cat.

"I'll find my way back to you my dear princess"

"Please take care of yourself"

"I should be telling you that" They both chuckle "And remember Serena screaming and klutzing out just won't make it against Nehelenia"

"I remember and when the time comes I'll . . . remember"

"Let's go before we're late"

"Where are we supposed to meet up with them?"

"On the roof of Juuban Junior High School. That's what they told me" The doorbell rings "That should be Darien"

"Let's go" Serena and Luna go downstairs. Serena had put a yellow ribbon on Luna so she would always remember her while she was away like the bow Kakaru gave Luna in 'Hearts In Ice' where Luna turns into Princess Snow Kagulia They go off in Darien's car and pick up Mina and Artemis. Mina is very quiet and Artemis is too. They go on to pick up Lita and Amy. They arrive at Juuban Junior High School nothing has changed since they were last there. Seiya, Taiki and Yaten are standing at the roof and the sun is setting in the back round, just like the first time they left. Waiting with them already are Raye, Chadd, Trista, Michelle, Amara and Hotaru.

"We thought you weren't coming" Taiki says looking at the new arrivals.

"It's the last time we'll see each other for some time we wouldn't miss this good bye" Amy says in sorrow.

"We should get going" Seiya says in a grumpy manner. Soon Mina begins to cry as Yaten picks up Artemis. With Artemis in his arms Yaten hugs Mina.

"I hope you will still consider me your girlfriend when you come back" Mina whispers in his ear. Amy hands Taiki a book.

"I don't know if you've read it . . . it's my favorite one"

"Thank you Amy" Taiki takes the book and kisses her cheek, Amy tears. All the girls hug each of the three guys. Seiya and Serena hug as well.

"Just like last time. I leave her in your care Darien" Seiya and Darien shake hands.

"See you soon" Raye says to Luna and Artemis "I'll miss you"

"Take care of Mina" Artemis says to Raye as he jumps out of Yaten's arms

"I promise"

"Make sure Serena doesn't get hurt Raye"

"I promise Luna"

"We're leaving it all up to you Raye" Artemis and Luna say in unison. Raye hugs the cats

"We really have to go now. Princess Kakyuu is waiting" Seiya says. Luna jumps into Seiya's arms and Artemis back into Yaten's arms. "We'll see you soon" And with a gust the five are gone and a shooting star travels along the now dark sky. The girls close their eyes and make a wish, each unique and each their own hope for the future.

**END SESSION**


	9. The Dinner Date Conclusion

**Session 9: Dinner Date **

**((AN: I **think this is my favorite part of the whole story . . . if you guys haven't noticed I love to expression my perversion so in some way I add it here and there though it's always mild but some of my work is real hard core though I've never let anyone read it. I don't need people thinking I'm a pervert . . . I'm a girl after all.))

October 27, two long have the scouts waited for the return of the stars. Mina and Amy have found comfort in each other, missing their boyfriends. The two have spent time with Trista and Hotaru because they are the only single scouts. Everyone found out about Michelle and Amara's relationship, and are taking it easier than the two thought. Darien is having important people over at his apartment, from his college. Lita offered to help him by making dinner. The doorbell rings and Darien runs to the door. He looks through the peep hole and sees Lita. "Hey" he says opening the door and letting her in.

"O.O Do you usually open the door with no shirt on?" Lita asks in a dazed voice

"Oh sorry about that come in" Lita enters closing he door behind her "I don't know what to wear"

"I can help you if you want"

"Please!" Lita places a container on the dinner table. The two go into Darien's room and Lita sees four dressy shirts on the bed. She looks at him and at his pants and picks out a purple shirt.

"This one matches more"

"Yeah? I bought this one with Rini"

"It's nice . . . um I'll be in the kitchen. I put the desert on the table"

"I really appreciate it Lita"

"No problem." Lita leaves the bedroom and heads toward the kitchen. About ten minutes later Darien enters the kitchen too, seeing Lita cooking. He stands by the door way admiring her.

"Andrew is lucky to have such a talented girlfriend" He says as he walks toward her and looks over her shoulder

"Don't be so modest Darien. So what time does everyone get here again? I need to pace myself"

"They'll be here in an hour or so"

"Do you need me to serve dinner as well?"

"No that's ok. Aren't you staying though?"

"Nope I have a date with Andrew later on"

"Well I feel horrible for not asking if you had plans" He leans his back on the counter looking at her

"Don't worry about it Darien"

About an hour later Lita finished dinner and Darien's guests arrived. Lita left and is now waiting for Andrew at her apartment. After leaving Darien's apartment she showered and got dressed in a long green gothicy skirt that reaches her knees. She has a black shirt exposing her shoulders with the sleeves reaching her elbows. With her outfit she has long black boots and loose hair. The doorbell rings and she looks at herself in the mirror, in her bedroom. She takes a clip with a butterfly on it and she places it at her left side pulling back that part of her hair. She takes lip gloss and spreads it over her full lips and then sprays a bit of perfume on her way to the front door. She opens the door to see a nicely dressed Andrew holding a bouquet of roses. "Hey there beautiful" he says handing her the roses and kissing her cheek as he steps into the apartment. "This place smells like cookie dough"

"Heh, I made cookies for the girls this morning" Lita says as she walks into the kitchen with Andrew and getting something to put her the flowers in. "There are some on the table if you want some"

"Thanks" he says leaping toward the table and he grabs a cookie... Lita chuckles a bit while placing the flowers in a vase with water inside. She places the vase on the table right by the cookies. "Ready to go?" She asks with a smile.

"Yeah" The two head out after Andrew takes two cookies for the road. "So, how was Darien's dinner thing?" Andrew asks as they walk down the street.

"I left just as they were arriving"

"Oh, well. That was nice of you to do that for him" Andrew opens the car door and Lita gets in. He goes around to the driver's side and enters the car as well. The two go to a ballet and then go to dinner. Pretty classy After dinner they return to the car for a late drive around town.

"The ballet was awesome!"

"Eh, it was alright. Next time I choose what ballet we watch." Lita chuckles as Andrew continues to drive through the beautifully lit city.

"Deal"

"Um Lita . . . Would you like to go to my apartment?" He asks her nervously.

"Sure, I've been dying to see what your apartment looks like."

Black leather couches, dimly lit living room, and a paupary scented apartment. "This is nothing like what I had imagined." She begins to take notice of everything in the apartment and Andrew walks close behind her.

"Is that a bad thing?"

"I don't know . . . So where is Elizabeth?"

"She doesn't live with me" The two stop walking and Lita's eyes open wide "I live alone" She only came to his apartment because she thought that he lived with his siblings. What would happen now that she couldn't make a stupid excuse to just leave? Would he try to take advantage of the situation? Did she come here hoping he would?

"Oh . . . I didn't know that" Andrew is about to wrap his arms around her from behind but he almost falls forward as she takes a few more steps toward the sliding doors. "OOO a balcony!" She opens the doors and walks out while Andrew watches from the door way. "What a wonderful view"

"I wouldn't know I don't go out there . . . I don't like heights" Lita leans forward a bit and then back. She turns to face him with a devilish smile. She walks toward him and pulls him out onto the balcony. He quickly closes his eyes and wraps his arms around her waist. "Of all the things that could've gone wrong today why did it have to involve this balcony?"

"Oh Andrew. Don't be such a coward it's supposed to be romantic on a balcony. Open your eyes Andrew and take a good look at the world before you. It's so tranquil and beautiful. Open your eyes and gaze upon it" She tells him as she brushes her fingers gently over his shut eyes. As Andrew does what he's told his grip on her tightens and she lets out a small squeal.

"Hey this isn't that bad" He straightens up and looks out onto the extravagant view. Lita looks up at him with a smile as her emerald eyes seem to twinkle. His dim blues eyes were like the mirror image of the night sky and she felt as though she was falling in love with him all over again. Andrew looks down at Lita and the two blush as their eyes lock onto each other. He kneels his head down to her as she tippy toes a bit to meet him half way as their lips brush against each other. Andrew quickly takes control of what was intended as a slow and romantic kiss. He turns it quick and a bit vicious making Lita daze off in his arms. Lita's arms find their way up to his shoulders as she attempts to keep her balance. As they kiss Andrew slowly walks back toward the door slowly pulling her with him. Lita breaks away from the kiss "What's wrong?"

"If you wanted to go back inside you should have told me and not be so sneaky Andrew"

"Well then can we please go back in?"

"Heh, alright." The two go inside together and Andrew closes the door behind them. They make their way to Andrew's black leather couch and have a seat side by side. Andrew turns on the television ad Lita cuddles by his side. He looks down at her and her gaze is drawn to them and the two smile. Andrew draws Lita to him by placing his fingers on her chin and pulling her face up to him. Andrew runs his fingers along side Lita's soft, delicate face. He draws his hand to her hair where she had placed the butterfly clip and removes it making her hair cascade down the side of her face. Lita closes her eyes as she takes in every gesture, every touch. He runs his fingers through her hair and she opens her eyes and he slowly drags her body toward him. They begin to kiss slowly in a serene manner. After moments of embracing and Andrew running his fingers through her hair as she sits on his lap she can feel Andrew's runaway hand creeping up her leg and under her skirt slowly and provocatively. This was all new to her and she didn't know if stopping him would be a good idea because she was enjoying the attention too much. Everyone of Andrew's touches and caresses made Lita's heart leap out of her chest as she experienced new pleasures she had never known before tonight. Never breaking their kiss Andrew slowly laid Lita on his leather couch.

**END SESSION**


End file.
